I Will Always Follow You Sasuke
by The Demon Sisters
Summary: The day when Itachi killed all the members of the Uchiha clan, leaving Sasuke. Sasuke stopped calling Kiku,Kiku–chan and he let her keep living in his house but the bond they had is slowly diminishing. Sasuke x OC summary may change, by Suzuka


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did my character would be real…sniff T-T. As for my Character here's her Bio. (Oh and I don't explain what people look like often)

Kiku Suzume (Chrysanthemum Sparrow)(I know makes no sense)

Eyes: Cerulean

Hair: light blonde, long bangs and short hair at chin that is tied up

Clothes: Half of a kimono in violet with slits down the sides for weapons and a pink obi with a long train (as in ribbon not chu-chu)

Weapons of Choice: Metal Fan with clan symbol (clan symbol wings (gave one to Sasuke with Uchiha symbol) and a Fuuma Shuriken (or is it a shadow windmill?)

Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit): Byakusharingan, looks like a Sharingan and has few abilities of the Byakugan. (Isn't related to either clan in any way)

Pet: a little Sparrow named Jack-chan, Kiku found him with a broken wing being abused by younger kids. She nursed him back to health. (Oh and she can communicate with sparrows.) And he only trusted her and Sasuke since. (If my character was real I'm sure the English version will change his name to Jackie Chan to make the words fit)

Ninja Rank: about to graduate from the Ninja Academy

Chakra Element: Fire

Bio:Each member of Kiku's family has a mark on their back in the shape of a bird. When the members are young the mark is made using fire and kunai. Kiku's entire family got a disease that made it so you were very vulnerable to sickness. Her family took her to live with close friends of the family, the Uchiha clan, so she wouldn't get sick. Soon after Kiku showed signs of being sick but she slowly got better. When she did her whole family died. She lived with Sasuke ever since then and he affectionately called her Kiku-chan. Until that day came. The day when Itachi killed all the members of the Uchiha clan leaving Sasuke. Sasuke stopped calling her –chan and he let her keep living in his house but the bond they had is slowly diminishing.

* * *

I Will Always Follow You Sasuke

Chapter 1

On a team with Sasuke…Yay!

Kiku was asleep in her room dreaming one of her normal dreams that usually involved getting married to Sasuke. A dark figure entered her room, startling her pet bird, it came over to her and grabbed her shoulder and began to shake her awake. "I do! I do!" Kiku uttered. "You do what, Kiku?" said an unfeeling, calm voice. Kiku sat up and smiled, "I just had another dream where I married you Sasuke." His eye twitched and he left her room telling her breakfast is ready. She got up and dressed. She put on her new favorite thing to wear, her forehead protector. Before she left her room she let out her bird. "Good Morning Jack-chan." She went down stairs and saw Sasuke already eating. She and Sasuke finished eating and they left together but for some reason he always ends up at the academy before her. She reached the class door and saw a pink haired girl and a blonde girl running towards her. They threw open the door and ran in yelling "GOAL!" and started breathing heavily. Kiku walked in the door staring at them. They bickered about who entered the room the fastest. "Good Morning, Forehead girl Sakura, Ino" she said to them. "What did you call me!" Sakura yelled at her. Kiku ignored her and walked away. Sakura forgot about her as she spotted Sasuke. She ran over to him and pushed a blonde boy out of the way. "G-Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered, Sasuke looked up at her. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Wait, I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino grabbed Sakura's arm

"First come first serve!" Sakura snapped at her.

"I came in the classroom before you." Ino said to her

"I did!" said random girl #1

"If that's case, it was me!" said random girl #2

"It was me!" said random girl #3

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Said random girl #4

Suddenly there was a swarm of girls that wanted to sit next to Sasuke. _'How annoying' _thought Sasuke. Kiku came over and sat next to Sasuke, "Say Sasuke, how is it you get here before me when we both leave at the same time?" Sasuke turned to her and said, "You walk slow."

"I wh-" she was about to speak when Sakura and Ino grabbed her.

"What makes you think you can sit with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped at her

"Oh no you didn't just drag me into this stupid fight over who gets to sit next to Sasuke!" While all the girls bickered over the seat, the blonde haired boy stood on Sasuke's desk and they glared at each other.

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. _'Sakura-chan'_ Naruto thought disappointed _'Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke, what's so good about him anyway?' _

"Sasuke-kun just beat him up!" Ino also snapped

"Yeah!" said random girl #1

"What for real?" said random boy #1, not noticing he bumped Naruto, "Oh, sorry." Dead Silence, accept for Kiku laughing her head off. Sasuke and Naruto were kissing, a full-blown lip lock. Sakura died, _'Damn it, I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss!'_ yelled Inner Sakura.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you…" Sasuke threatened him.

"My mouth's going to rot…" Naruto spat.

"Is it my fault?" random boy #1 questioned

"I sense danger." Naruto stopped gagging. He looked over and saw a bunch of Sasuke fan girls about to kill him. "It was an accident!" he tried to get the point through but to no avail.

After the Naruto beating, Kiku won the who gets to sit next to Sasuke and Sakura sat next to her, they both hated that, and Naruto sat next to Sakura, all beaten up. Iruka-sensei came in and announced that they could only be in teams of three and one team of four. Ino talking to Sakura about who's going to be on Sasuke's team.

'_Damn it, I'm the one who's going to be on Sasuke-kun's team, ofcourse!'_ Inner Sakura said.

"Tch" Sasuke thought, _'A group of three? That's only going to burden me.' _

_'First, Sakura-chan, then the other will be…' _Naruto thought, _'I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke.' _

_'I hope I end up with Sasuke and definitely not Sakura'_ Kiku thought.

"I will now announce the teams." Iruka-sensei said.

A little while later, "Next the group of four, the 7th group." He said, "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered,

'_I'm with Naruto…'_ Sakura pouted

"Suzume Kiku,"

'_I'm with Sakura…' _Kiku pouted,

"And Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yay!" Kiku and Sakura cheered

_'I'm with Sasuke…'_ Naruto pouted

The shyest girl in class though, _'I'm on a different team than Naruto-kun'_

"Next, the 8th group. Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Y-yes" Hinata said exiting her thoughts.

"Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Sakura turned around to Ino and gave her a "V" for victory. Of course Ino got very angry."Why do you get to be with him!"

"Next, the 9th group."

_'Alright, love prevails!'_ Inner Sakura gloated.

"Why do girls like such a guy anyway?" said the boy who's hair stylist may be a pineapple.

"Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" Ino questioned.

"I'm not a girl." Shikamaru pointed out.

"He has a point Ino." Kiku said.

"Who asked you?" Ino said, "Anyway I wouldn't like to team up with a guy like you anyway, Shikamaru."

"The 10th group. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru,"

"Looks like your teamed up with me." Shikamaru teased.

"And Akimichi Chouji."

_'And a fatty?'_ Ino sighed.

"That's it for the Groups."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stoop up, "What is a top student like me doing in a group with this guy?"

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you had the worst, Naruto." The whole class laughed, accept for the serious classmates.

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead." Sasuke said to him.

"What did you say!" Naruto snapped.

"You want to fight, Blockhead?" he retorted

"Blockhead? Why you…"

"Stop it, Naruto." Sakura said

"I'm sorry." He apologized to Sakura

"Your Jounin teachers will be coming this afternoon." Iruka finished and they were released from the academy until then. Sakura was outside the academy looking for Sasuke so she could eat her lunch with him. Naruto came over and asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with him.

"Why do I have to eat with you?" Sakura harshly questioned.

"But, but were in the same group, so…" Naruto said

"You're annoying." Sakura said to him. Then continued her search for Sasuke.

Naruto was busy sulking over the fact that Sakura just dumped him. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was eating in a room right across from him. He gave a wide smile. Naruto started to sneak to the window Sasuke was in. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto jumped into the room and attacked him. Sasuke prevailed in the fight only to be surprised by, the Naruto he tied up, to be a replacement. Naruto hade used Kage Bunshin "Got you!" Naruto and the clones yelled and got Sasuke. Naruto transformed into Sasuke and jumped out of the window he entered from.

_'I didn't think that a guy who couldn't even replicate properly could even use Bunshin no Jutsu.'_ Sasuke thought to himself while tied up. There were footsteps coming to the room where Sasuke was tied up. Kiku came into the room. She walked over to Sasuke and looked down at him.

"Sasuke what are you doing all tied up?" she said reaching for the tape on his mouth. She pulled it off and he tried to hold back a tear.

"Kiku did you see me pass by you at any chance?" she looked at him confused.

"Sasuke did you bump your head or something? Or maybe those ropes are to tight and are cutting off the circulation to your head." Sasuke untied his ropes.

"No I didn't bump my head you idiot. Naruto transformed into me and ran off."

"Naruto? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Like I know the answer to that!" he snapped

"Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off. Anyway I'll help you look for him since two heads are better than one."

"Fine."

After a while of searching Sasuke and Kiku came across Sakura. She looked extremely happy to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun your such a shy guy!" she spoke gaily, "Are you emotionally prepared? I am."

"What are you babbling about?" Kiku snapped at her.

"W-wait." Sakura clearly didn't hear her, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto."

_'Again, what's she on? Wait if she said again then that means Naruto was here'_ Kiku thought.

"All he does is pick fight with you. It's probably because he has such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, you know he doesn't have parents, right?" this statement sparked something in both Kiku and Sasuke, "He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I did such things. If you were alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

"The solitude…" Sasuke said

"What?"

"You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you."

"What's the matter?"

"You're annoying." Sakura was very taken back by his words. He and Kiku left her to continue searching for Naruto.

"I guess I know why I hate Sakura."

"Why?"

"She only cares about herself, when it comes to family I guess."

"I see."

Finally they found Naruto. Coming out of the bathroom. He seemed to be in a rush. Kiku pointed at him. "I found him what do I win?" Naruto skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Why are you here!" he panicked

"The technique to untie ropes is basic." Sasuke replied, "What were you trying to do by transforming into me?"

"I did it because I thought it would be fun!" He retorted while jumping in the air.

"Damn it, Kage Bunshin again."

"I'm going to show you that, I'm really great! By defeating you! Prepare yourself Sasuke!" something suddenly made Naruto come back down to the ground, "My stomach's hurting again…Bathroom!"

"I don't think I needed to know that." Kiku said as she and Sasuke had a surprised and confused look. Naruto and his clones started fighting over who gets to go in the bathroom first. _'How stupid.' _Sasuke thought, turning to leave and Kiku followed after him.

* * *

Kiku: Next chapter's key words are- 

Sasuke: Kakashi

Naruto: Ramen!

Sakura: and Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Years of Pain)

Kiku: Oh, and to all whom watch the English version of Naruto, I suggest watch the Japanese version. There is swearing and blood and the voices are a lot better.


End file.
